A mobile phone camera generally includes various components such as a plastic or glass lens, a pupil device, a baffle device, a drive, a lens holder, a cylinder, a light filter, and an image sensor, and these components are independently manufactured and are assembled into a mobile phone. To meet market requirements and reduce manufacturing and packaging costs, mobile phone manufacturers consider use of a wafer-level camera manufacturing technology. In such a wafer-level camera manufacturing technology, all components are manufactured and packaged at a wafer level using a standard semiconductor technology, where optical wafers and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) wafers are manufactured, the optical wafers and the CMOS wafers are stacked, and finally the stacked wafers are cut into camera modules.
It is well known that, a pixel is an important indicator for measuring a camera, the number of pixels depends on the number of light sensitive elements on an image sensor, and one light sensitive element corresponds to one pixel. Based on this, a smaller pixel size (an area of a single light sensitive element) on an image sensor indicates a higher corresponding resolution. However, in a micro case, this does not follow laws of optics. Reducing a pixel size on an image sensor under the premise of not deteriorating performance or image quality cannot be achieved, and this is because shrinking a light sensitive element deteriorates a light collection capability, and as a result, a smaller pixel collects fewer photons, which inevitably causes more photon noise and deteriorates imaging quality; in addition, when an optical device is shrunk, correspondingly, a diameter of a lens becomes smaller, and a focal length becomes shorter, and for a same light collection capability, a spot size restricted by diffraction does not depend on a lens diameter size, and therefore when a size of the lens is very small, the number of distinguishable image points greatly decreases, which also causes deterioration of the imaging quality; and in addition, when the optical device is shrunk, the light collection capability deteriorates, and to ensure the imaging quality, the diameter of the lens needs to be increased, a lens dent depth needs to be increased, and a focus depth needs to be decreased, and more lenses are required to correct optical distortion, which causes a decrease of a yield of cameras.
In conclusion, an existing image shooting apparatus generally uses a small pixel size, an area of a single light sensitive element is reduced as far as possible, and the foregoing problems are inevitably caused inside the image shooting apparatus, affecting imaging quality and costs. In addition, the exiting image shooting apparatus generally uses whole body imaging on a single light sensitive surface, and it is difficult to eliminate dispersion and aberration phenomena, which also affects imaging quality.